


Vivamus, Meus Loki, atque Amemus

by Laurana117



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consuls, Getting Together, M/M, Politics, Roman Republic AU, Togas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor are both Patricians in the Roman Republic. They could not be more different. Thor favors war and fighting to the politics of the Senate. While Loki is a true political animal.</p><p>When they are both elected Consul they have to learn how to get along. </p><p>They do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivamus, Meus Loki, atque Amemus

**Author's Note:**

> Some of my real world friends think I have an Ancient Rome fetish. And I decided to explore it.   
> (Don't worry I'm working on the other stories haha. I just wrote this really fast and wanted to post it)
> 
> Latin:  
> The title reads: Let us live, my Loki, and let us love. (Taken from a famous Catullus poem)  
> She Wolf- Prostitutes or just women of ill repute  
> Curia- Senate house  
> Graecus- Greek. They consider the Greeks to be lesser than them and slaves. And super gay.   
> Gladius- Sword  
> Orcus- Underworld  
> century- A small army

_Thor POV_

They say Loki Laufeyson is like a snake. And Thor believes it.

Loki’s family were patricians, but they were never wealthy enough to afford the lavish mansions and villae that the others had. They didn’t even have a summer house with which to escape the city in the sweltering heat of summer. They stayed when almost everyone else fled.

But somehow Loki had managed to make enough money to afford a tutor and apparently he was a better writer than some of the professional artists. Rumors of his otherworldly intelligence and cunning had spread throughout the senate.

Apparently while Thor and his friends were hunting and pretending to be soldiers Loki Laufeyson had been studying away.

Thor met him when they were both sixteen. Odin had taken Thor into the city to show him around. As he would be a senator one day. But Thor hated the politics of Rome. He wanted to lead an army. He wanted to conquer the Alfs.

The first time Thor saw Loki Laufeyson there was no doubt in mind at who he was looking at. Though he had never met the other youth, he could tell exactly who he was.

Loki wore the finest toga and had laurel leaves neatly woven into his hair. And he walked around the Curia and the Forum with the haughtiest expression like he already owned the place. (Thor should have known then.) He was stick thin but graceful and incredibly pale from his long hours spent indoors studying.

Thor scowled when he saw him. What kind of man would choose words and art over the beauty in violence? In killing. True honor lies in besting an opponent and being brave.

Loki sneered when he saw Thor and pulled the edges of his clean tunic and toga away. “This is the _Curia_ not a place for ruffians.” He said. It would have been impressive, if his voice hadn’t broken.

Thor laughed. “And what are you? A boy playing at Senator?” Thor asked with crossed arms. “You who look like you have never lifted anything heavier than a scroll.”

Loki bristled at that. His face flushing prettily at the insult. “I have servants to tend to those things. Unlike you. And I’ll have you know that one day I’m going to be Consul. And I’m going to be the best Consul ever!”

“We shall see about that.” Thor said. “Because to be Consul one must be ready to lead the army and you would fail.”

“I can lead an army!” Loki said. “I’m stronger than I look.”

And that was how Thor and Loki became acquainted.

Neither of them expected to be elected Consul in ten years.

_Loki POV_

Loki had never been a very strong man physically. He left those activities to his lesser brained brothers. Neither of which cared one iota about the Senate spot their family had and were happier hitting each other with sticks and going off to war.

Laufey was fine with his two older sons becoming soldiers and his youngest son becoming a scholar. He didn’t care how taboo it was to give the senate spot and the better education to his third son instead of his other two. But Laufey had been a strategic advisor to the Consuls for years. He knew when something was doomed and when it would succeed. And Byleistr and Helblindi were not cut out for politics.

So Loki worked harder than he ever had before. He mastered writing Latin and Greek and he learned how politics worked and who would stay allied with him. All for his one goal.

Loki wanted to be Consul.

Many Romans were happy simply being Senators. The Senate is gifted extravagant living quarters and lovely women to fuck. But the Consul.

The Consul had Imperium. The Consul chose who to attack with the army, who to kill. If there was a list of people who needed to die in the name of Rome then it was the Consul’s responsibility. The Consul is the most important person in Rome.

There are always two Consuls, but Loki figured if he kept the other Consul sufficiently drunk and busy then he would call all the shots.

As long as Loki wasn’t partnered up with another Consul like Thor it would all go well.

Loki hated Thor Odinson. Thor represented everything Loki found wrong in Rome.

Thor was an idiot. An uncultured imbecile who thought himself important because of his Father’s military conquests. Thor just wanted to kill people all day and play at being a deliberator. But the oaf cared just enough about Rome to get in the way of the real politicians like Loki.

Thor became a Senator the same time as Loki. But he was never in the Curia, he was always out with his friends or out fighting in the army. But he was around Rome just enough to make friends and be a pain in the neck for Loki.

To say that Loki was pleased to become Co-Consuls at the age of Twenty six would be a lie.

Loki was furious.

“It looks like you were right about being Consul.” Thor said after the ceremony. They were alone in the office of the Consulate. They would share the massive lavish chambers for the duration of their five year Consulship. “Congratulations” Thor said and his smile seemed to brighten the dark rooms.

Loki scowled. “I’m surprised you beat Skadi.” Was all he said as he set his scrolls out.

“Skadi didn’t stand a chance. He is too much like you, too strategic seeing every outcome. The Senate and the people of Rome wanted Consuls that complement each other. You were obviously the first choice for everyone, and I was just the addition.” Thor shrugged. “As long as we both work for Rome I think we will do great.”

“That’s good to hear.” Loki said as he faced Thor.

Over the years Thor had grown taller and thicker. He stood several inches over Loki and the toga he wore barely managed to hide the thick muscles in his arms. He was unfairly attractive.

“Won’t you come celebrate with me and my friends?” Thor asked politely.

“Maybe another time. I am in no mood for She-Wolves tonight.” Loki said as he left the rooms.

Behind him he could hear Thor sputtering, “I didn’t say _anything_ about She-Wolves!” He called.

The first few months of the Consulship passed uneasily. Thor didn’t know what his role should be exactly. While Loki stepped into the role of Consul easily.

He kept a tight hold over the Senate and their doings, he kept the Plebs happy, and he worked with the trade partners to get Rome enough food.

All Thor wanted to do was march the armies off to war. But Loki didn’t want that yet. They didn’t need to go into all-out war yet. The Alfs and the Vanir were not the biggest threat.

There was a lot of tension between the Consuls. Both wanted the same thing, but it was so hard to agree on anything. And more often than not Loki managed to get his way.

Loki knew he had played with fire too long when one day a year into their Consulship Thor burst into Loki’s rooms and began ranting.

“How could you do that Loki?” Thor was yelling. “You are supposedly the smartest man in the world, tell me, what will not going to war with the Aequi accomplish?” Thor yelled.

Loki signaled the servants to leave them. They would handle this themselves.

“It is a stupid endeavor.” Was all Loki said as he leaned back.

Thor paced around holding the bridge of his nose. “How?” He asked. “How is attacking an enemy who is going to attack us a stupid endeavor?”

“Marching a century out to the Aequi to quash this small threat is a waste of resources. They pose no real threat to us. They are _Barbars_ Thor.” Loki said. “We can spend our money and our time on real threats.”

“Maybe we would have enough money in the budget if you didn’t spend it all on togae!” Thor roared. “You have more purple togae than there are days in the week!”

“The senate authorized the budget to make me more togae.” Loki said defensively. “Would you have me say no to my comrades?”

“You think I do not know that you have Angerboda get the Senate to do as you will!” Thor yelled. “Speaking of Angerboda, I saw you two in a lovers embrace! What are you thinking?! We are consuls! We cannot have the people think that you are some _Graecus_!”

Loki’s jaw dropped. “How dare you! I am a Consul, Not a Graecus! And besides, the Senate is spending the money to see to the fact that I have a wardrobe fit for a Consul. While you spend it carelessly on _She-Wolves_ in taverns nightly with your friends!”

“That is all in the name of diplomacy!” Thor yelled.

“Is that what we are to call it? Diplomacy?” Loki asked as he laughed. “I had no idea that paying women to sleep with you and your friends was diplomacy—“

“We had important generals there. Telling us how important it is that we attack the Aequi!” Thor yelled. “And may I remind you, which one of us is the better warrior? I am! I think I should know if we need to go to war!”

“We are equals in this Thor. You should respect that I know what I am doing. I won’t make a bad decision. So why don’t you go play with your friends and fondle some _She-Wolf._ ”

Thor growled before he was across the room and yanking Loki out of his chair. He threw Loki into a pile of pillows they liked to lounge on and was instantly on top of him.

Loki opened his mouth to tell Thor to get off him, but he never got the chance because Thor’s lips were devouring his own.

Loki tried to push Thor off him, but Thor just grabbed his hands and held them above Loki’s head.

Thor leaned up and sent Loki a dark look. His hair was in disarray and his lips were red from kissing. “I don’t want a _She-Wolf.”_ Thor said meaningfully. He leaned down to whisper in Loki’s ear, “I want you.”

That sent a shiver of arousal down Loki’s back. “So you are jealous of Angerboda.” Loki said in a smug tone before he pushed his hips up to press into Thor’s. Even though they both wore many layers Loki could feel Thor’s hardness already.

“I am jealous of all who hold your attention.” Thor said before he descended and started kissing and licking at Loki’s neck. Loki squirmed from the feeling and yanked until one of his hands was free.

Thor used both his hands to wrench Loki’s beautiful purple toga away and toss it on the ground like a sleeping tunic. He made quick work of Loki’s tunic and once he had Loki naked he kissed at Loki’s nipples.

“No wonder the soldiers like you so much.” Loki groaned as he clawed at Thor’s own clothing.

“No wonder you’re so excitable, you’re finally holding something other than a scroll.” Thor countered as he stripped himself.

“If it weren’t for my smarts Rome would fall.” Loki moaned the last word as Thor’s mouth found his pulse point and Thor’s hand wrapped around Loki’s cock.

“I need oil.” Thor murmured.

“Then find some.” Loki offered.

Thor glared at Loki before he reached into the pile of his discarded clothing and pulled weapon’s oil out.

“No way in _Orcus_ are we using that.” Loki said. “Get one of my scented oils. They smell so much better.”

Thor did as he was told and returned with a phial of Loki’s favored lavender oil.

Thor poured the oil over his finger tips and made Loki spread his legs. He pushed one finger gently inside Loki and relished the pain on Loki’s face. Let the spoiled Consul hurt for a moment.

Loki squeezed his eyes shut and tried to relax around the breech, contrary to what Thor thought, Loki hadn’t done this before. And it hurt quite a bit. He wondered how any man or She wolf would willingly let someone do this to them.

Then Thor’s finger brushed over something that made Loki’s eyes roll back and he moaned wantonly.

“Which one of us is Graecus now?” Thor asked as he massaged the spot. Loki noticed that he was sweaty and his voice was hitched.

“You are.” Loki said as he pushed his hips down onto Thor’s finger. Thor added a second one and pressed them both around, adding more stimulation to the spot. “You are a slave to your carnal desires. I see you thick between your thighs. You need this like a slave needs direction. Like a _Graecus_ needs a Roman.” Loki moaned and rocked his hips between sentences, as Thor wouldn’t stop pleasuring him.

“And I thought we were equals in this.” Thor murmured as he leaned down to kiss Loki and press a third finger inside.

That was the right thing to say. Loki stared up at Thor with wide eyes for just a second, and then he returned the kiss with enthusiasm. “Very well.” Loki whispered against Thor’s lips. “You should get on with it.”

Thor growled at him again, but did as suggested and brought his manhood to Loki’s entrance.

Loki wove his arms around Thor’s shoulders. “Let me feel your _gladius_ Thor.” He whispered into Thor’s ear.

In an instant Loki was filled up with it. It was huge, and luckily covered in oil. Or else Loki would have been in immense pain.

Loki arched his back and sighed breathily into Thor’s hair.

“Do I please you?” Thor asked as he bit into Loki’s shoulder.

“I wonder if a Graecus would be better after all.” Loki said mischievously.

Thor slammed his hips into Loki after that statement and rocked them both into the pillows. Loki was in awe of how physically powerful Thor was, and how he really wasn’t hurting Loki as much as he could.

He pushed one of Loki’s legs up and managed to hit the spot Loki liked and made him see stars on the next thrust.

“If only Rome could see their consul like this.” Thor growled as he plunged deeply into Loki.

Loki moaned partly in pleasure and partly in pain, “They would be scandalized.” He murmured with hooded eyes.

Thor picked up the pace and used his free hand to circle and stroke Loki’s cock. Loki for his part grabbed onto the pillows next to his head and rode it out.

Loki was the first to finish, and the scream would have echoed through the Forum if not for Thor plunging his tongue into Loki’s mouth to stifle it. After Loki had finished Thor started with much harsher and deeper thrusts. Forcing himself deeper and deeper into Loki’s over sensitized body. Weak whimpers passed through Loki’s lips on each violent thrust. Thor’s pants were deep and rumbling.

Thor finished and grunted like an animal as he emptied himself inside Loki.

“You might make a good Co-Consul after all.” Loki said after Thor had pulled out. Thor looked up at him and Loki winked mischievously.

_Thor POV_

Thor lounged next to Loki on their pillows. Loki was stretched out like a cat. He looked sated and happy. Thor had never seen him looking like this and it made him a little uncomfortable.

But also ridiculously proud. The fact that Loki had just let that happen was still a shock to Thor.

It felt like they were a real couple and not two Consuls.

Thor knew the happiness had to end.

“I know about the coalition against me.” Thor said quietly.

Loki opened his eyes and raised a brow at him. “Oh?”

“Yes. They want me gone in the Senate. They think I’m an idiot.” Thor said indignantly.

Loki grabbed Thor’s hand and pulled him to his desk across the room. “Look at this.” Loki said.

Loki pulled a scroll out and unrolled it across the desk. It was a map of Latium and Gallia.

“This is a map Thor. You’ll have to read it. I know you’re not accustomed to it.” Loki teased.

Thor rolled his eyes. But he was glad that Loki was feeling playful. “Yes Loki?”

Loki put a dainty finger on the map. It was a spot near the Aequi lands. “Here. This is where my spies tell me that Skadi has been staying when he’s out of the city.”

Thor frowned and looked at the spot. It was so close to the Aequi. Why would Skadi be there?

“That doesn’t make sense. Skadi goes to Corsica in the summers.” Thor said.

“That’s what I thought. Until I sent someone to follow him. He has been talking with the Aequi. And according to my sources he is mad that he didn’t become Consul and was planning to kill you.”

“If he wanted to kill me then I would be dead.” Thor countered.

“If you had gone to the Aequi lands on an attack you would be. He was training them to target you specifically on the battlefield.” Loki said.

Thor’s stomach dropped. “How can you know?”

“He told Angerboda. Why, I have no idea. But I will make him pay.” Loki said with crossed arms. “I can’t have anyone else as my Co-Consul. No one would be dumb enough to go along with my schemes.”

It’s good to know that Thor is wanted.

“So what should we do?”

“I think we should go back to bed.” Loki said decisively. “I want to know exactly how you meant that we are equals.” The wink Loki gives him is wickedly seductive.

Thor feels himself flush instantly. “But what about Skadi?”

“We can send him to the North lands. Without a century, that would be far too many people to transport. He can tell us what the Norsemen are like.” Loki said.

It’s an… Evil plan for sure. They do need to explore the North… There might be raiders waiting to conquer them. But to send a Senator… They are Consuls after all. They hold power of life and death.

“It’s a good idea.” Thor said.

“I’m glad you see it my way. Now back to bed?”

Thor finds himself laughing but nodding. “Very well.”

And he looks down at Loki. Loki is naked, and his hair is a mess with its laurel wreath still in it, his lips are bruised and his eyes are bright. He’s the smartest man Thor has ever known.

Thor might be in love.


End file.
